Something Familiar
by MortialBlaze666
Summary: RinSesshy oneshot. Rin has never had much, even friends. she did but they were seperated a guy appears and there is something familiar about him.


**Disclaimer - Do NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters**

**Something Familiar**

In a high place above a small village stood a teenage girl, watching the beautiful sun set on another day.

A young man hiding in the bushes was watching the girl but he wasn't sure if this girl was real. She wore an old dress with no shoes but the way the light bounced off her body, she looked like a goddess. Sesshomaru had never met someone with such innocence and he had to admit she was beautiful.

The wind was icy cold but the girl didn't show she was cold. She smiled as the icy wind blew her hair all over the place.

"Maybe she gets warmth from the sun" Sesshomaru thought.

Sesshomaru was new in town, he had moved in last week and he was starting school tomorrow. He had been walking around the village and for awhile he had a big group of girls following him, trying to get some information out of him. To have girls follow him around wasn't new, he was very popular with the ladies but he didn't take any notice of them.

Catching him off guard, the girl started singing.

"I thought I had met all the people in the village, how come I haven't met her, until now?" Sesshomaru thought, actually it was more like the village met him; they had come to his house.

Sesshomaru enjoyed listening to the girl, she sang until the sun had gone down.

"Class, this is Sesshomaru. He just moved here, so you better be nice to him" The teacher explained "Sesshomaru chose an empty seat and we shall start the class"

There were two empty seats. One was near the front of the classroom next to some girl that had appeared at his house when he had arrived. The other was in between a girl and guy in the back row. It was the girl from the night before that was sitting on the end of the row. She had her chin in her hand and was staring out the window, obviously not paying any attention to the class.

Sesshomaru sat in between the girl and guy.

"Yo dude, I'm Kouga" the guy smiled. Sesshomaru just gave him a cold glare and stayed silent.

The teacher rambled on about some major war in history right up until the bell went for lunch. Sesshomaru noticed that the girl was still staring out the window, she didn't move a muscle. However all the other girls did, they rushed over to Sesshomaru each one of them trying to give him a good impression.

"Rin move out of the way. Can't you see that we wanna talk to Sesshomaru-sama" Some girl yelled at her.

For the first time that day Rin looked Sesshomaru square in the eye. She noticed his looks, long white hair, fierce golden eyes. Rin knew that this guy would have a fan club by the end of the week. Even she couldn't help but stare at his gorgeous looks.

Sesshomaru looked back into the girl's eyes, her eyes held a great deal of sadness and pain. Just as he was going to say something she left the room.

"Her name is Rin" Sesshomaru thought.

--

Rin ran down the hall and out though the door, her messy hair flying out behind her. She sat down against a tree in an area of the yard that no other student hangs out.

Rin pulled out some cream and an apple from her bag. She rubbed the cream over her legs and arms and she flinched at the sight of all the red marks and bruises over them.

Rin sat peacefully, eating her lunch. This was the time of day that she looked forward to because she didn't have to face her drunken angry parents and all the people in her class.

She closed her eyes, trying to forget everything.

_Flashback_  
A younger Rin lay curled in a ball under her bed. Outside is was raining heavily, loud cracking noises heard and flashes of light blinked across the sky. Rin hated thunder storms. She was terrified of them because her family would always fight when there was one.

"What the hell do you think you're doing young man?" her mother yelled, with a bottle of vodka in her hand.

"You heard me, Kikyou, I'M LEAVING!! I've had enough, I'M LEAVING FOR GOOD" once again Kohaku threatened to leave, he was Rin's older brother and she was the only reason he had actually come back to this hell. Kohaku had never called Kikyou 'mum' because in his mind Kikyou wasn't his mother, she was some twisted thing.

"How many times do I have to tell you Kohaku? I'm your mother" Kikyou said calmly like a madman.

"Mother? YOU ARE NO FAMILY OF MINE, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A FAMILY IS AND YOU EXPECT ME TO CALL YOU MOTHER" Kohaku's face twisted into anger.

All Rin could do was lay there as they argued, she already knew what was going to happen anyway, it was always the same.

"YOU TREAT US AS NOTHING" Kohaku spat in Kikyou's face

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU KIDS DON'T APPRICATE ANYTHING I DO"

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO? WE'RE KIDS"

Kikyou bowed her head and stomped into Rin's room, she harshly yanked Rin out from under the bed, hurting her arm and threw her at Kohaku's feet. Kohaku looked down at Rin, he turned around and stomped out of the house.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Kikyou madly chased after him.

"I'M NEVER COMING BACK!! NEVER EVER" Kohaku's voice held a final tone in it.

Kikyou wouldn't be abandoned by her son.

"If you don't stay with me, THEN YOU STAY NO ONE!!" Kikyou threw the vodka bottle at Kohaku's face, shattering in his face.

_End Flashback__  
_  
Rin jerked awake, a sharp pain shot through her body. She uncontrollably shook from the sobs she released. This however didn't go unnoticed.

Sesshomaru noticed that this place was strange. The girl Rin never spoke and no one acknowledge her presence unless she was standing right in front of a persons face. Even the teachers didn't call on her.

Sesshomaru stood up and went to find Rin, it didn't take him long. He guessed she would be away from everyone. He saw her sitting against a tree, asleep. She looked so pleasant but that changed in an instant her expression dropped, a look of pure terror crossed her face.

Sesshomaru watched over the girl, after what seemed like forever her eyes shot open. He rushed over to her side, her eyes widened slightly shocked to see the new guy near her.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly. Sesshomaru didn't say anything, he made a move to pull her to her feet but she moved away. She seemed scared. In one swift move Sesshomaru caught her wrist but her reaction was a bit different than what he expected.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you" Sesshomaru said with no feelings in his voice what-so-ever. Rin looked in his eyes, and then relaxed a bit.

Sesshomaru carefully rolled up her long sleeves. Rin's arms were an ugly site, her arm was covered in bruises but the ugliest was a scar that ran from her elbow up. From what he could see, it looked deep even if it was just a scar. Sesshomaru looked at Rin but she couldn't meet his gaze.

"Who did this to you?" Sesshomaru's voice was dead scary, he was extremely angry.

Tears fell from Rin's eyes, in Sesshomaru's arms she cried until she made herself sick. She cried about everything she had been through. The tears she had held back for so long ran down her face. The arms that were around her little body felt so familiar and comfortable. Sesshomaru sat down and pulled Rin into him.

"What are you doing?" Rin choked out against Sesshomaru's chest, her eyes all puffy from crying so much.

"Are you happy? Do you have so many ladies hanging off you that you need another? Leave me alone, I don't want your pity" Rin slid away from him but he only had to reach his arm out to pull her back into him.

"I don't want another, I want you" Sesshomaru whispered, he actually hoped she didn't hear it. Since Sesshomaru had been able to walk he's always had girls flirting with him, trying to impress him. He grew to ignore them and distant himself from people, except for one girl from his childhood. The girl wasn't like any other girl he had met. She didn't make any effort to get his attention.

"Sesshomaru do I know you from somewhere?" Rin asked, looking up at him. "You just seem……… very familiar"

"No…………… she couldn't be" Sesshomaru thought, looking down at her. Rin had felt familiar to him as well, she couldn't be that girl. She had just disappeared without a word.

"How old are you, Rin?" Sesshomaru stepped back carefully looking at her features.

"18" Rin stared at Sesshomaru, startled by his question.

"She'd be about that age" he whispered.

Rin looked confused "who's my age?"

"Have you always lived here?"

Rin's eyes grew wide with shock, remembering where she used to live and that she actually had friends there.

Water appeared on the corner of her eyes "Sessy-kun"

Sesshomaru froze; no one called him that except that girl.  
"It is you" in one swift movement Sesshomaru held Rin against his chest.  
"I thought I would never meet you again" not many people saw this side of the 'cold-bloodied man' but because Rin and Sesshomaru were harshly separated, they suffered from the loss.  
"I love you, Rin" Sesshomaru bent down and kissed Rin.

Both of them had lead a hard life but it didn't matter anymore. They would go through it all again if it meant they could be together.

--

**Author Musings:**

Woo a 1 shot between Rin X Sesshy, they are soo cute one of me fav couples but there r heaps i like XD

Anyway hope u all liked it, if u really like it theres a button down below that will let ya review -hint hint- XP


End file.
